Many individuals require the assistance of a wheelchair to be mobile. In general, the wheelchair is manually powered by an occupant or caregiver, or the wheelchair is propelled by motors. In a typical scenario, a caregiver may be pushing a patient in a wheelchair throughout a health care facility. In another scenario, the patient may be controlling a motorized wheelchair. As the chair moves about, the wheelchair occupant may gradually slip downward or otherwise shift positions within the chair. However, the caregiver may not be aware that the occupant has slipped or moved to an improper position within the chair. The occupant may not have the physical strength or ability to reposition themselves within the chair. The occupant must then wait for assistance from the caregiver.